


On n’abandonnera jamais !

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Résumé : Tandis que les choses se calment à la guilde des fées, dehors, les choses bougent.  Le mal arrive et les fées ne le savent pas encore. Les Oracions Seis s’enflamment. Un danger guette nos amis. Haine, amour, seront-ils au rendez-vous ?
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s), Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s), Lucy Heartfilia/Loke





	1. Chapter 1

À la guilde des fées, l’ambiance était à la bonne humeur et les bières coulaient à flots dans la taverne de Fairy tail. Tout le monde faisait la fête sauf une fée, en particulier, Maude Sylver. Les Shadows Gear étaient parties en mission sans elle et ils revenaient aujourd’hui, normalement. Car Maude était rentrée, il y avait quelques jours avec les dragons de Fairy Tail. Inquiète et soucieuse pour Reby et ses coéquipiers, elle faisait la tête. Souriant de peu, le mage de la foudre levait son regard vers le haut et ne percevait pas Luxus à l’étage. Cela dit, il se trouvait en bas près du comptoir avec Mirajane, la serveuse de la taverne avec élégance. En prime, la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi de faire ses journées à cause de la pression de Erza dans les barrages et cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. À vrai dire, elle évitait la Titania à tout prix pour éviter un nouveau scandale. 

Près du comptoir, Luxus ne la quittait pas du regard et marmonnait dans son coin. Sachant qu’il avait été exclu de la guilde, le blond n’avait pas le droit d’être ici mais il était là pour elle. Car, il avait compris qu’elle avait été son seul soutien dans la guilde y compris l’équipe de l’unité de Raijin, Fried, Bixrow & Ever Green, la fée qui peut volée. En vérité, malgré les apparences Luxus était toujours inquiet pour elle qui ne souriait presque pas depuis un certain temps. Maude se dirigeait vers le comptoir de Mirajane et elle lui donnait la fiole vide en soupirant.

Un silence, un soufflement, un regard différent.

C’était un moment gênant.

Une voix interrompit ce lourd silence.

« Je pars, ce soir. Le maître m’a dit de partir et je vais respecter ce choix, mais je dois te parler avant. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, dehors. C’est assez important, en fait. Dit, Luxus les bras croisés.  
-Tu repars encore, entama Maude, désespérée, je pensais que s’était derrière cette histoire ?  
-Je suis revenu pour aider la guilde, c’est tout. J’ai changé un peu mais je dois écouter mon.  
-Je vois, dit-elle, en sentant le regard de Gajeel posé sur elle, je ne veux rien entendre de toi. »

Elle partit en laissant en plan Luxus dans son coin, fâchée. Ce dernier fronça un cil parla à Mirajane qui sourit niaisement sur place envers le mage du rang S. 

« Décidément, elle est toujours bornée et têtue ! Râla-t-il, en posant sa main sur son front.  
-Elle est fâchée, en ce moment, Luxus, confia Mirajane, j’ignore pourquoi mais quelque chose la fracasse depuis ce qu’il s’est passé avec les mages obscures et la mission avec Natsu et Gajeel.  
-Je vois, souffla-t-il, tu sais de quoi il s’agit ? Mirajane ? Si, je peux l’aider avant de partir.  
-Je ne sais pas. Elle ne veut rien n’entendre, ces temps-ci, et elle ne parle pas beaucoup aussi malgré les tentatives de Fried pour qu’il te fasse honneur, rien n’y fait.  
-Bon, je vais régler ça. Si, cela a rapport avec quelqu’un je le s’aurai.

Une voix s’éleva dans les airs.

-Tu t’inquiètes subitement pour elle, c’est nouveau ça. dit-il, en élevant la voix.  
-Tu es qui, toi ? Au dragon d’acier de pacotille ? Répondit froidement, le blond.  
-Ouais, je suis Gajeel, l’unique. Ceci dit, je ne crois pas que tu l’as mérité comme coéquipière.  
-Gajeel tu vas un peu trop loin avec Luxus, lança Lucy avec méfiance avant que les deux se bagarrèrent. Ça suffit, l’ambiance est assez tendue comme ça. Dit, Lucy, la nouvelle fée.  
-C’est la vérité, hey, en plus, il m’ignore ce type ! Grr…Revient par-là… »

Gajeel partit à sa recherche.

Dehors, Maude marchait avec un pas lent et un regard vide. Ça y est, Luxus allait repartir de nouveau en sa quête d’exil. Pourquoi le maître était si dur avec lui ? Ça faisait déjà un an qu’il était parti et il était revenu pour sauver la guilde avec les autres dragons de Fairy Tail. La dernière mission avait été trop dure pour Maude ainsi que pour les dragons. Ca avait été fait comme un fiasco pour eux. Ayant un mauvais présentiment, elle se collait contre un arbre près de la rivière qui coulait lentement comme un long fleuve tranquille.

Posant sa main sur son front Maude sentait qu’elle avait de la fièvre mais ne voulait rien dire aux autres pour ne pas les inquiéter davantage. Surprise par la voix rauque de Luxus, elle sursauta d’un mètre mais s’avança vers lui, fronçant des cils.

« Pourquoi tu m’as suivi ? Dit-elle, en connaissant les pas de ce dernier, lourd.  
-Je te l’ai dit, je dois te parler en privée. Dit-il, avec la même voix froide comme avant.  
-Pourquoi je me fasse du souci après ? Tu viens, tu repars…  
-Idiote, je me fais du souci pour toi et j’ai compris ce que le vieux m’a dit…

Il eut comme un froid. La brise du vent caressa la nuque de la jeune femme abattue. 

-Luxus, la situation est déjà compliquée comme ça pour moi et les autres, Fried me surveille tout le temps car il ne veut pas que je te déçoive, mais je déçois tout le monde en ce moment à cause de mes actes passés, avoua-t-elle, tu perds ton temps avec moi.

-Non, je ne perds pas mon temps, car j’ai compris que j’avais uniquement ton soutient à la guilde et que cela ne changera rien du tout pour moi. Tu es quelqu’un d’important à mes yeux et c’est pour ça que j’ai demandé à Fried qui garde un œil sur toi pendant mes longues absences.

-Tu es sérieux ? Fried me fiche la trouille et il me suit jusqu’à chez moi, je te signale !  
-Parce qu’il est aussi troublé pour toi, avoua-t-il, bon, voilà je veux que tu sois ma partenaire quand je reviendrais à Fairy Tail, quand je ne sais pas, mais je veux ton accord.  
-Tu plaisantes ? Je….Je suis dans l’équipe des Shadow Gear et…  
-Je voudrai que l’on se fasse une mission un jour, si tu veux bien..

-Une mission avec toi ou l’unité de Raijin ?  
-Toi et moi, quand dis-tu ? Lui, proposa-t-il, d’une voix sincère.  
-Euh, je ne sais pas quoi dire…Dit, reste à la maison…Reprit-elle, en changeant de sujet.  
-Je n’habite pas très loin et je me faufile chez toi de temps sans temps.  
-Hein ? Tu es malade ! Je comprends Lucy maintenant avec les autres !

Il sourit et frotta le haut de la chevelure de la fée qui rougit sous le vieux chêne.

-Tu reviens quand ? Sérieusement ?  
-Je ne sais pas, tant que le vieux n’est pas près, je ne reste pas ici.  
-Ne part pas, Luxus, je t’en prie….Sans toi, je suis perdue.  
-Vient avec moi, alors, hum, je vois. Rien qu’à ton regard, j’ai compris.  
-Je ne peux pas abandonner les autres par égoïsme, Lux…Je suis désolée, j’aurai bien aimé…  
-Je vois, même si, tu es importante pour moi, j’accepte ta décision. »

Luxus la tira vers lui et ils s’allongèrent sur la verdure tandis que Fried les observa au loin. Près de lui, le cœur de la jeune fée battit à la chamade. Aucun son, aucun bruit.

« Tu es si belle quand tu souris que quand tu pleures…  
-Arrête, idiot. Tu es un idiot, tout simplement !  
« Tiens, c’est quoi cette fumée ? » pensa-t-il en changeant son regard.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Luxus ? Dis-moi, quelque chose ?

Il s’approcha de la lèvre de Maude mais il n’eut pas le temps de l’embrasser avant l’interruption de Carla et de Happy, les maudits chats de la guilde de Fairy tail. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-C’est beau l’amour, se moqua Happy.  
-La ferme, sale matou, firent les deux en même temps.  
-On vous cherche partout, surtout toi, Maude. Dit, Carla.  
-Moi, pourquoi ? Je suis partie, il y a peine cinq minutes, chat de Wendy !  
-Je m’appelle Carla, souffla la chatte blanche, c’est assez urgent ! »

Maude se leva de Luxus et essuya ses vêtements. Luxus vit Fried au loin derrière les buissons et se cacha paisiblement pour les surveiller. Gajeel aussi d’ailleurs. Ils coururent jusqu’à la guilde et Gildarts s’y trouva devant l’entrée. Maude fut bouche bée et dit.

« C’est ça, l’urgence ? Carla , tu te fiches de moi !  
-Yo, les jeunes, ça va ? Je viens juste de rentré de mission.  
-Gildarts ? Ça faisait longtemps, fit Luxus, mais ont été en pleine conversation.  
-Vous êtes enfin ensembles ? Devina, le plus âgé des membres en souriant grandement.  
-PAS DU TOUT ! firent-ils en même temps et en hurlant.  
-C’est marrant, vous terminez toujours vos phrases. Se souvint Gildarts en riant.

Luxus et Maude grimacèrent en même temps.

-Bon, à part ça, qu’elle est vraiment l’urgence dans cette histoire, souffla-t-elle déprimée, Carla ?  
-Le maitre veut te voir à l’intérieur de la guilde, c’est assez important en fait. fit-elle.  
-Je vois, je sens que tu vas te faire gronder par ma faute, entama Luxus, désolée.  
-Hum, ne t’excuse pas. Ce n’est pas ta faute, si le vieux veut me parler. On finira cette conversation chez moi, si tu en as envie, bien sûr. Ça te dit ? Luxus ?  
-Si, tu veux Maude, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de terminer cette conversation avec toi. »

Elle lui sourit grandement et alla dans la guilde, déprimée. Maude gloussa à l’intérieur d’elle, mais ne le montra pas pour autant envers les autres. Le maitre l’attendit vers la salle des soins. À l’étage, précisément. Makarof resta de mabre, le dos tourné vers la fenêtre. 

Le silence….


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une journée planante

« Maître, vous voulez me voir ? lui demanda-t-elle, en touchant finement son bras gauche, triste.  
-Oui, j’ai quelque chose à te dire. C'est à propos de Luxus. Dit-il, dans une voix calme et paisible.  
-Je suis au courant, il me l’a dit. Mais pourquoi il ne revient pas à la guilde?!  
-Il n’est pas encore prêt Maude. Pas encore, mais il a enfin compris qu’il tient à quelqu’un ici dans la guilde de Fairy tail et qu’il n’y a pas que ses ambitions dans sa vie. Il reviendra bientôt, je te le promets.

-C’est injuste et je suis d’accord avec Fried. Luxus a assez souffert de solitude sans nous !  
-Tu veux le rejoindre, c’est ça ? Devina le vieux en se tournant vers elle.

Maude rougit.

-Je… Je ne veux pas abandonner les autres pour autant, le vieux. Mais Luxus nous a sauvé, il y a quelques semaines avec les autres dragons et j’estime qu’il a le droit d’être de retour parmi nous.

-Il n’est pas encore prêt, toi tu l’es. D’ailleurs, une fois que tu auras finis ta conversation avec mon petit-fils, tu vas faire une mission avec les Shadow Gear, ça te ferait du bien de partir d’ici.  
-Sérieusement ? Alors que je suis revenue de l'autre mission il y a peu de temps ?  
-Même si tu as gagné 10 ,000 joyaux avec tes camarades, tu as des loyers à payer encore…  
-C’est vrai, mais... Luxus me manque terriblement et… C’est difficile de supporter son départ. »

Après sa longue conversation avec le maître, Maude repartit chez elle sans broncher et Reby n’eut pas le temps de l’accompagner. Elle comprit que sa meilleur amie avait besoin solitude pendant quelques heures.

Gildarts, lui, l’observa de loin et marmonna. Puis, il discuta avec le vieux, à l’extérieur de la guilde, le bras caché dans sa veste marron.

« Comment elle l’a pris ? demanda Gildarts en posant son regard vers Makarof.  
-Je dirais plutôt bien. Luxus repart ce soir et elle me fait la tête.  
-Elle va s’en remettre, ne t’inquiète pas le vieux. En plus, elle a du succès avec les hommes.  
-C’est vrai, mais elle est véritablement trop attachée à Luxus. Souffla péniblement Makarof.  
-Malgré ce qu’il lui a fait dans le château de la foudre ?  
-Oui, malgré ça. C’est la seule qui le soutient vraiment ici, avec l’équipe Raijin.  
-Je vois. Tout ira bien, le vieux. Je pense qu’une mission de longue durée va lui faire du bien.  
-J’en doute, mais je le pense aussi. »

Dehors, Maude réprima un maigre sourire même si la conversation avec le maître ne l'avait pas rassurée. Marchant jusqu’au long des marches, plongée dans ses pensées, la fée aux cheveux roses releva sa tête vers le ciel. Des oiseaux volaient au-dessus de sa tête et le ciel était dégagé par les nuages. La journée était belle, mais déprimante. De retour chez elle, Luxus fit déjà son apparition : il était assis dans le salon, sur le coussin vert de la jeune fée. Bouche bée, Maude fut surprise de sa visite inattendue. Elle ne pensait pas qu’il était sérieux. Secouant la tête dans tous les sens, elle jeta sa sandale sur le visage du blond qui se lassa faire. Une marque rouge se dessina rapidement sur la façade de Luxus.

« Tu rentes chez les gens par effraction ? Ma parole, tu es comme Natsu !  
-Salut, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir que je sois là. Je n’ai pas pu venir seul, cependant.  
-Salut, Maude ! Entama Ever Green, ta salle de bain est super chouette !  
-Salut, j’ai aussi suivi Luxus sans hésitation, intervint Fried en secouant la tête de haut en bas.  
-Moi aussi, je suis là ! Salut ! Termina Bixrow, avec mes poupées chéris !  
-Je rêve, marmonna-t-elle, c’est ma serviette Ever Green ! Ne te promène pas ici toute nue !  
-Oui, oui, je vais m’habiller… Je suis la reine des fées, ne n’oublions pas !  
-Je rêve, je sens que je vais craquer ! Marmonna-t-elle, en étant furieuse envers le clan Raijin.  
-Ne te fâche pas, on voulait juste te remonter le moral, fit Fried. Profitons tous de Luxus !

L’ambiance régna avec le trio.

Malgré ses yeux fermés, Luxus entendit les rires de Maude près de lui et après avoir bu et mangé, ils dormirent tous ensembles dans le salon de la fée de la foudre. Fried dormit debout tandis qu’Ever ronflait sur le canapé blanc de la locataire, comme Bixrow. En ouvrant les yeux de nouveau, elle sentit le regard du blond se poser sur elle, lentement. Seulement, Maude était troublée par cette voix qui ne cessait de l’appeler depuis un certain temps mais le cacha aux autres. Cela n’échappa toutefois pas à Luxus.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu touches sans arrêt ta tête en ce moment…  
-Tu l’as remarqué ? Je ne sais pas, j’ai encore toujours ces sifflements qui persistent dans ma tête depuis que je suis revenue de cette mission. Ce n’est rien, tu es soucieux ?  
-Je veux m’assurer que tu vas bien avant que je m’en aille. Je ne vais pas tarder.  
-Tu t’en vas déjà, se plaignit-elle en se levant d’un bon et en réveillant Bixrow, Lux…  
-Oui, sinon je vais rester ici et j’aurai du mal à partir. Puis, tu as une mission demain.  
-C’est vrai, mais je vais t’accompagner jusqu’à la sortie, tu es d’accord ? »

Il ne répondit pas et accepta ce choix.

Dehors, l’ambiance était totalement différente. Luxus tapota la tête de la jeune fée de la guilde de Fairy tail et ils regardèrent le ciel de la nuit étoilée.

« Mh…  
-Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
-Je t’écrirais dans quelques jours, tu es d’accord ?  
-Oui, pourquoi pas, ça me ferait plaisir. Tu crois que les autres soupçonnent quelque chose ?  
-On n’est pas un couple Maude, du moins, pas encore. Allez, tchao, veille sur Fried, Ever et Bixrow pour moi, d’accord ? Dit-il, en faisant signe de main, vers le haut et en souriant.  
-Oui, je te le promets, prends soin de toi, Luxus, puis revient vite !

Blasée, la fée se fit surprendre par les voix de l’unité Raijin qui crièrent sur elle.

-Luxus est parti sans nous dire au revoir, se plaignit Fried.  
-Lâche-le, un peu, Fried, on dirait que tu es amoureux de lui ! Se moqua Maude.  
-Sale peste, pas du tout ! Je me donne cœur et âme pour le protéger et il part sans...  
-Sans nous dire au revoir, c’est vexant, compléta Ever Green, c’est insultant !  
-Il était pressé, les gars. Car ça lui faisait trop mal de repartir de nouveau.

Fried secoua sa coéquipière dans tous les sens si fort qu’elle eut la vision trouble.

-Il t’a dit autre chose ? Réponds ! S’énerva Fried en sortant ses yeux flippants.  
-Doucement, je crois qu’elle est KO, avoua Bixrow en tirant la langue.  
-Oups, je n’ai pas été de main morte avec elle, entailla l’homme aux cheveux verts.  
-Ouais, elle est vraiment Ko, en même temps, elle n’a pas dormi, laissons la se reposer.  
-Oui, tu as raison, Ever. Je vais la déposer dans son lit et on repart à la guilde.  
-Oui, tu as sans doute raison, tu l’aimes bien avoue, malgré ton acharnement sur Luxus ?  
-J’admets que oui, mais elle est comme une sœur pour moi, fit le concerné. »  
Fried déposa Maude dans son lit douillé de couleur violette et déposa son drap blanc sur elle afin qu’elle n’ait pas froid. Il sourit puis quitta son logement sans faire de bruit. Ever, d’un claquement de doigt rangea toutes les boissons et nettoya le salon. Puis, partit à son tour avec Bixrow.

Dans sa chambre, le jeune mage de Fairy Tail, la guilde des fées, dormit paisiblement et pensa à Luxus, malgré elle. La nuit fut courte pour tout le monde dans la ville de Magnolia, la ville des fées, principalement.

Le lendemain matin, Maude était affalée sur le comptoir, fatiguée. Les yeux à moitié endormis, elle bailla, lourdement. Cela qui fit sourire Mirajane, la fée mannequin de la guilde et serveuse, en même temps. À vrai dire, Mira était au courant des petits secrets de ses camarades mais ne les utilisaient pas pour son avantage, au contraire. Seulement, elle était inquiète pour Maude et son frère, Elfman. Ils s’ignoraient depuis des jours. Maude reçut une chaise en bois derrière son dos ce qui la réveilla, fâcheusement. Natsu et Grey se tournèrent vers elle, en s’excusant. Ils reçurent tous les deux un jet d’éclair en guise de punition. Gajeel ria.

« Putain, ça fait mal de recevoir une chaise dans le dos, j’espère que ça va vous servir de leçon ce coup de jus, Natsu, Grey ! Vous me saoulez dès le matin ! Sérieusement !  
-Désolé, on s’excuse… Elle est flippante comme Erza, hein, Grey…  
-Ouais, fait gaffe, Erza est sûrement dans la pièce, méfie-toi, l’informa Grey.  
-Hum, hum, de qui on parle ? Les garçons ?  
-Ah, Erza, tu étais là ? On s’amuse, comme des potes ! Pas vrai, Grey !  
-Aye, aye ! Fit le mage de la glace en faisant les mêmes réactions que Happy.

Maude souffla.

-Oh, Reby ? Tu es déjà prête pour la mission, on dirait, ah j’avais oublié…  
-Salut, on vient te chercher pour la mission, tu n’as pas oublié ?  
-Un peu, je l’admets, je suis désolée, Reby. On y va ?  
-Super, je suis contente, allez, on s’en va, pour la mission. Entre sœurs !  
-Tu es enthousiaste, comme toujours, fit Maude avec un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.  
-Un peu, je veux battre Lucy et les autres. On est une bonne équipe, je ne t’ai pas eu pendant six semaines, ça a été long durant les dernières missions sans toi !  
-Oh moins, je manque à quelqu’un, ça fait plaisir, pas vrai, les garçons ?  
-Affirmatif, fit Jett, je l’admets aussi, termina Droy en souriant. Allez, on file ! »

Le quatre Shadow Gear partit en mission pour une durée indéterminée. Ce qui ne savait pas, c’est qu’ils allaient tomber sur un ennemi redoutable en cours de route et que les choses n’allaient pas bien se passer encore pour eux. C’était ainsi qu’elle allait tomber sur le chemin de Cobra, le dragon venimeux.


	3. Chapitre 2  « Sur le chemin de la mission »

Chapitre 2  
« Sur le chemin de la mission »

Ça faisait des heures que l’équipe des Shadows Gear était partie à la mission qui avait été choisie par Reby, quelques jours plus tôt. Dehors, le soleil rayonnait de mille feux et les oiseaux chantaient. Les écureuils partaient à la recherche de nourriture et les animaux mangeaient librement en extérieur. L’ambiance était bonne enfant, malgré les inquiétudes de Maude à propos de Luxus et les autres membres de la guilde. Sa blessure était encore trop présente vers son torse, chose dont l’équipe de Reby n’était pas encore au courant. Sa douleur était encore intense mais ça allait car sa meilleure amie était enfin présente. Elle souriait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de regarder derrière car elle sentait la présence de Gajeel et de Fried derrière les rochers. Mais elle se trompait peut-être. Maude pensait tout en marchant à côté de Reby, la mage des lettres.

« Hum, je suis une idiote ! Pourquoi je pense que Gajeel nous suis ? Et Fried aussi ? Je suis trop parano en ce moment. Depuis que cet ombre m’a attaqué avec le mage du vent, il y a six semaines... Cette histoire a été perturbante pour moi et les autres. Surtout la pauvre Wendy. Sa magie devrait faire effet et pourtant je ne sens pas la moindre différence sur mon corps. Je ne comprends absolument pas. Et pourquoi j’entends encore cette voix ? Je ne sais même pas d’où elle vient… J’entends cette voix qui m’appelle, qui me cherche depuis si longtemps... À vrai dire, je me pose des questions sur mon passé et j’admets que d’être avec mes amis, Reby, Jett & Droy ça me fait du bien. » pensa-t-elle, avant de tomber dans le vide.

Elle fut retenue par Jett qui la retint par le col avec une rapidité rare. Il souffla avec soulagement : un peu plus et elle tombait dans le vide, s’il n'avait pas été là pour la sauver. Maude se réveilla enfin par la voix bruyante de Jett.

« Attention, je t’ai sauvé la vie !  
-Que, quoi ? Le vide, j’ai peur du vide !  
-Calme-toi, je t’ai sauvé la vie, je viens te le dire… Souffla Jett en soupirant.  
-Merci, Jett, j’admire ta rapidité. J’étais encore perdue dans mes pensées, c’est ça ?

Droy et Reby secouèrent la tête en même temps et Maude s’excusa.

-Je suis désolée, si je vous ai fait peur. S’excusa-t-elle, d’une voix timide et légère.  
-Bon, je crois qu’on a mérité une pause, fit Jett. On se trouve un coin et on fait une pause déjeuner, d’accord ?  
-Bonne idée, je meurs de faim ! Dit la fée de la foudre en regardant derrière elle.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu as, tu regardes toujours derrière toi, remarqua Reby.  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu’on est suivi depuis tout à l’heure.  
-Tu es sérieuse, tu le sens ? Fit Droy, d’une voix inquiète et en tremblant.  
-Hum, possible… »

Après cette conversation, l’équipe se chercha un coin paisible pour déjeuner tranquillement au bord d’une falaise, mais assez loin du vide. Ils s’installèrent bien confortablement sur le tapis rouge et blanc et mangèrent doucement. Droy pris des portions exagérées mais raisonnables. Jett mangea seulement quelques beignets aux poissons et aux pommes et les filles mangèrent le même plat. Du poisson et du riz. Après avoir bien mangé convenablement, les filles burent de l’eau avec un peu de sirop à la cerise. Elles furent aux anges et Jett se leva.

« Eh, oye, il est temps de partir en mission, on va être à la traîne encore.  
-On arrive, repose-toi, prends un beignet aux chocolats, l’amadoua Maude, en souriant.  
-Bon, okey, mais l’équipe Natsu va être devant nous !  
-Ce n’est pas une course, dit-elle, c’est une simple mission de secours !  
Elle entendit encore cette voix qui l’appela et eut mal à la tête.

-Ça va ?  
-Oui, enfin je crois. Je vais aller faire un tour, si vous avez un souci ou autre, criez, d’accord ?  
-Mais, tu veux aller où ? demanda Reby en se levant, inquiète.  
-Je veux vérifier quelque chose, dit-elle en se levant d’un geste brusque.

« Je sais que tu me suis Fried depuis qu’on est tous partis de la guilde, je sens que tu n’es pas loin de nous. » pensa-t-elle.

-Bon, on y va. On s’est assez reposés pour ce matin, lança Reby, let’s go !  
-Super, Reby, tu es géniale, firent les deux hommes en même temps, en cœur.

Reby marcha sur un détecteur d’enchantement de Fried et Maude la poussa à l’extérieur du champ.

-Ca ne va pas la tête, on dirait un enchantement de Fried !  
-Je le savais, alors, Fried tu te caches derrière ce rocher, s’amusa-t-elle, en souriant.  
-Qu’est-ce qui te prends ? S’exclama Reby, tu m’as fait peur ! Se plaignit-elle, en pleurant.  
-Désolée, Reby, mais ça regarde que moi et Fried. Il ne supporte pas que Luxus pose son regard sur moi depuis un bout de temps. Souffla Maude en expirant sa respiration et en riant.  
-T’es vraiment malade, dit Jett, Fried n’est pas jaloux à ce point-là. »

D’un coup, Fried se trouva derrière Maude qui brandit son épée vers la nuque de celle-ci. Maude se fit prendre le mur enchanteur de Fried et fit la grimace en pensant « Ça fait mal, bordel ». Elle se retourna et fronça du regard envers l’homme aux cheveux verts pomme. Jett et Droy encouragèrent Maude mais reculèrent car ils avaient un peu peur de Fried. Reby se mit en position d’attaque mais sa meilleure amie lui dit de ne pas intervenir. Elle préférait que Reby garde sa magie pour la mission en cours ainsi que les garçons. Maude se redressa vers Fried qui vola au-dessus d’elle. Il était provocateur mais descendit vers le sol rocheux.

D’un pas vif, il alla vers elle. Il fronça du regard et détourna toujours son épée vers le cou fin de la rose.

« Tu es un crétin, Fried. Tu crois que ta crise de jalousie va m’atteindre…  
-Ça dure combien de temps entre toi et Luxus ? Lui demanda-t-il, d’un sang-froid.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Fried. Tu imagines trop de choses. Tu es incorrigible. Dit-elle, dans un souffle court.  
-Ca suffit, tous les deux, s'exclama Reby en se mettant entre les deux, ça va trop loin !  
-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Maude. Je sais que vous jouez un double-jeu dans la guilde pour qu’on ne découvre pas votre relation. Termina, Fried en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hein, mais tu es un grand malade, Fried ! s’exclamèrent, Jett & Droy, ils ne s’aiment pas, ils s’envoient des vannes constamment en bas et à l’étage. Baisse ton arme, sinon on va attaquer.  
-Bien, mais sache que je ne suis pas aveugle. Me mentir ne te servira à rien du tout sur moi.  
-Je te l’ai dit cent fois, il n’y a rien entre Luxus et moi, tu es pénible ! Répliqua-t-elle, froidement.  
-Je... entama Fried en sentant la présence de son leader derrière lui, il changea d’expression. Luxus ?  
-Hmf, vient par ici, je te signale qu’on part en mission… Grogna le blond, en le tirant par le col avant que Fried ne s’emporte de nouveau envers la fée électrique. Tu es incorrigible !  
-Je ne voulais pas attaquer Maude, je t’assure. Bon, je défais l’enchantement sur Maude, je suis désolé.  
-Mff… »

Le voile de la magie de Fried s’éleva dans les airs et Reby pris son amie dans les bras. Au loin, le blond tourna discrètement la tête vers l’arrière pour regarder la fée aux cheveux roses une dernière fois avant de partir en mission, définitivement.

Son regard croisa le sien et ils soupirèrent discrètement.

« C’est vrai ce qu’il a dit Fried ? Tu sors avec Luxus ?  
-Absolument pas, il dit des bêtises pour se faire remarquer, c’est tout.  
-Ah, bon... J’admets quand ce moment il te harcèle un peu avec les questions.  
-Affirmatif, oh, Gajeel, Lily, Natsu ? Lucy ? Que faites-vous ici ?

L’équipe sourit : Natsu avait entendu une rumeur sur le combat entre Fried et Maude.

-On voulait voir le combat, c’est tout. C’est déjà fini ?  
-Quel combat ? Ragea-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel,  
-Entre toi et Fried, c’est Kana qui l’a dit avec les cartes.  
-Elle va me le payer. Et pourquoi vous êtes ici ?  
-On a une mission en commun avec vous, Mira a voulu faire la surprise.  
-Je sens qu’on va bien s’amuser, se plaignit Maude, en boudant.  
-C’est super, s’extasia Reby en regardant Gajeel droit dans les yeux. Où est Erza ?  
-Elle arrive, elle emmène Grey de force avec nous. Se moqua Natsu. »

Lucy ria ainsi que tous les autres.

Maude perdit patience mais fit des câlins à Panther Lily pour se réconforter. Il commença apprécier les caresses amicales de la fée au-dessus de sa tête. Il rougit. Il devint immobile comme une peluche avec elle. Mais Gajeel leva la voix en disant que c’était son chat et pas le sien.  
.  
Plus tard, dans le train vers le départ de Magnolia, Luxus gardait toujours les bras croisés contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Fried ne broncha pas car il avait encore des remontrances de la part du blond à cause de son comportement impulsif envers la fée. Ever se moqua de Fried et Bixrow ria. Une fois que le train démarra sur les rails, Fried pris la parole pour s’excuser de son comportement envers son modèle de chef d’équipe. Le mage ouvrit son œil droit, paisiblement.

« Désolé, Luxus, s’excusa Fried, je me suis emporté avec Maude.  
-Décidément, tu es jaloux d’elle, se moqua Ever. Elle n’est pas le genre de Luxus.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? Souffla-t-il, tu ne connais même pas Maude.  
-Toi non plus, je te signale. Puis, Elfman a des vues sur elle, alors je doute que Luxus est attiré par elle.  
-Vous parlez bien vite, tous les deux, dit Bixrow. Elfman se prend souvent des râteaux... Comme tous les hommes de la guilde, en ce moment. Elle est d’humeur massacrante.  
-Taisez-vous, s’énerva Luxus. J'ai besoin de calme avant que la mission ne commence.

Tous les trois se calmèrent sous le grommellement du blond. Ever se cacha derrière son éventail, en souriant narquoisement.

-Quoiqu’il en soit, je m’excuse encore.  
-Mf… »  
.  
De retour de nos équipes, Reby rectifia les équipes et mis Maude, Lily et Lucy et Gajeel en première classe, ensuite, Happy, Natsu, Jett et Droy, Grey. Erza, Grey et Reby formaient la dernière équipe. L’objectif était de se séparer pour aller plus vite et de chercher des indices sur l’annonce de la mission.


	4. Chapitre 3 « Conversation avec l’équipe Ichiya ! »

Durant la marche, Lily voyait parfaitement bien que Maude était ailleurs et silencieuse depuis la dispute de tout à l’heure avec Gajeel. Pourtant, ils marchaient cote à côte, en silence. Le ciel se dégageait et des oiseaux volaient au-dessus des mages de Fairy Tail. Ils marchèrent ainsi des longues minutes, dans un silence pesant. Personne n’était au courant pour l’équipe au complet et Mira avait joué le jeu jusqu’au bout. Cependant, il y avait encore cette voix qui appelait Maude au loin et s’arrêtait de marcher.

Elle se retrouvait soudainement à l’arrière de nos héros, tétanisée. Secouant la tête dans tous les sens, elle fut interpellée par Lily qui marchait à ses côtés. Il informa les autres qui allaient les rejoindre un peu plus tard. La fixant des yeux, Lily lui posa cette question fatale, elle fut surprise.

« Réponds-moi, franchement, tu entends encore cette voix dans ta tête, pas vrai ?  
-Euh oui, dit-elle en bougeant finement sa tête, à vrai dire, plus je pars de Magnolia, plus je l’entends, Lily. Dis-moi, tu n’as rien dit à Gajeel et aux autres, s’il te plait ?  
-Je t’en ai fait la promesse à Edolas, je n’ai rien dis du tout. Je tiendrai parole.  
-Merci, Lily. Désolée, pour la dispute avec Gajeel, c’était puérile de ma part.

Lily s’arrêta de marcher, croisant les bras. Pensif, le chat de Gajeel Redfox était soucieux et inquiet pour elle depuis un bout de temps. Oui, Panther Lily était agité, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout depuis le retour d’Edolas. C’était décidé pour lui et il lui parla de Luxus. Elle s’arrêta de marcher, le regard surpris.

-Luxus ? Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?  
-J’ai sentis son odeur sur toi, tout à l’heure, il était là ?  
-Oui, il a ramené Fried pour faire la mission. Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?  
-Pour rien, comme ça, fit Lily en détournant la tête, je suis curieux.  
-Je vois ça, mais je sais d’avance que tu as compris pour nous deux ?  
-Mf, ça ne me regarde pas vos histoires, je te vois mieux avec Gajeel.

Elle rougit.

-T’es malade ? Gajeel et moi, on se bagarre tout le temps, je préfère le laisser à Reby, ils vont bien ensembles, ces deux-là. Je préfère rester seule, en ce moment, je suis un peu grincheuse envers les hommes, j’ai envoyé Elfman valser dans son coin. Je m’en veux un peu, d’ailleurs.  
-Je l’ai remarqué, commenta le chat de Gajeel. Kana ne va pas main morte aussi avec les cartes pour te trouver l’homme idéal, termina Lily en souriant finement.

-Je l’admets aussi et Mira s’y met aussi. L’amour, c’est trop compliqué. Mais avec Luxus, c’est différent et ça personne ne peut le comprendre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils se font tous des illusions sur nous deux. Vraiment, on n’est pas un couple.

-Mf, tu n’as pas tort, mais tu es la seule qui peut aller à l’étage, alors on se pose des questions.  
-Mirajane peut aussi y aller, contredit-elle. Tout le monde fait cette fixation sur nous.  
-Quoiqu’il en soit, vous êtes proches, tous les deux, pas vrai ?  
-On peut dire ça comme ça depuis le palais de la foudre…. »

Ils discutèrent tous les deux pendant la marche. Maude sentit encore présence autour d’eux, mais elle ne savait pas d’où elle venait, exactement. Elle entendait encore cette voix qui l’appelait.

Un peu plus loin, une guilde clandestine fit son apparition dans la forêt, à quelques pas de Fairy tail. C’était la guilde de Oracion Seis. Ils cherchaient quelque chose pour éteindre la lumière dans cette vie. Trouver quelque chose pour eux et leurs envies. Ils voulaient une fin juste pour eux et anéantir toute la beauté des mages. Rien que ça, ce serait énorme pour eux. Seulement, Cobra n’était pas d’accord avec ça. Il regarda Brain de dos avec un air sobre, sur le visage, Midnight dormait paisiblement sur son long tapis volant qui ne bougea pas d’un poil avec les bras croisés contre son torse. Angel était à quelques pas de lui et resta neutre avec un sourire fétiche. Hoteyes voulait simplement retrouver son frère et à la recherche de l’amour au sein de sa guilde clandestine. Brain quant à lui, était le chef de cette guilde.

« L’ennemi est en marche, je suppose que tu les entends Cobra ?  
-Affirmatif, Brain, commenta le mage, l’une d’elle arrive vers nous.  
-Parfait, vous avez tous compris le plan, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, capturer la fille aux cheveux roses et la blonde de Fairy tail.  
-La cible restera cette morveuse aux cheveux roses, compris, grogna Brain.  
-Compris, dirent-ils en s’évaporant dans la nature, « tu vas me le payer, sale morveuse ! Je te ferai payer au sang de tes amis. Au sang de ta chair et de tes pouvoirs magiques ! »

La pensée de Brain fut si horrible que Cobra l’entendit de loin dans les airs. Il frémit.

De retour dans la vaste forêt, hors Magnolia, cette fois-ci. Les équipes tombèrent sur l’équipe d’Ichiya, Ren, Hibiki, Evae qui croisèrent la route d’Erza et son équipe. En dépit de l’attitude de Ichiya, la fée Titania perdit patience et le frappa, violemment.

Par la suite, il vola dans les airs.

« Que faites vous ici, tous les quatre ? demanda Erza. Nous sommes en mission.  
-On le sait, on vous suit depuis un moment. Nous sommes là car Ren est inquiet pour l’une d’entre vous, en vérité. Il y a une rumeur qui circule hors des guildes clandestines sur vos sujets.  
-Des rumeurs ? Commenta Grey.  
\- De quel genre ? Termina Reby, par la suite.  
-Des rumeurs au sujet de Maude, s’enflamma Ren. Disant qu’elle est en danger, précisément.  
-Sérieusement ? On le saurait depuis le temps, fit le mage de la glace en étant négatif.  
-Maude a ses secrets, c’est connu. Pesta Ren en fronçant les sourcils. J’ai eu un mauvais pressentiment sur son sujet depuis quelques jours. À vrai dire, on l’a tous senti, je crois.  
-Rectification, tu l’as senti, modifia Evae en bougeant sa tête dans tous les sens.  
-Oui, passons sur le susceptible. Il est urgent que je la voie, où est-elle ?

Reby regarda Erza droit dans les yeux et Grey ne répondit pas.

-On a fait plusieurs équipes, annonça le mage aux cheveux bleue. Maude voulait qu’on fasse des équipes différentes pour trouver l’objet en question pour le propriétaire de la mission. On ignore où elle est, actuellement.  
-Je vois, c’est malin, expira Ren en posant sa main sur front, l’air blasé. Je vais la chercher.  
-On vient, firent ses camarades en même temps. Ren ?  
-Non, je dois l'avertir qu’une menace la guette, seule. Répliqua le concerné d’une voix froide.  
-Je viens avec toi, insista Hibiki en posant la main sur son épaule, amicalement.  
-Comme tu veux, répondit durement Ren en prenant les devants pour ouvrir la marche. »

L’équipe d’Erza ne comprit rien du tout à ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux. Evae expliqua la situation avec maître Ichiya et surtout avec les mots justes. Il eut un blanc. Aucun son, aucun bruit, juste le mouvement des feuilles que l'on entendait dans les alentours. Il dit que Ren & Maude avaient eu une histoire en commun après une mission en duo avec les deux guildes. Erza en fut tout étourdie et émue.

Les visages virèrent aux rouges.

« Je doute que Maude ait eu une histoire avec ce type, contredit Grey en croisant les bras.  
-Pourtant, c’est la vérité, insista Evae.Seulement elle a choisi ses convictions et sa voie dans votre guilde et je pense que Luxus y est pour quelque chose. Ren veut l’affronter dans un duel.  
-C’est absurde, il n’aura aucune chance envers Luxus et je ne vois pas toujours le rapport ! Dit Erza.  
-Ren est plus fort, insista le plus jeune de l’équipe, il veut simplement aider Maude, c’est tout !  
-Erza, Maude est quelqu’un de silencieux et calme de base, commença Ichiya, et ces derniers temps son silence a été une tragédie pour nous tous. Après sa mission avec l’équipe Raijin, il y a quelques semaines, elle est venue nous voir pour s’excuser de son comportement envers Ren, principalement. Et puis, silence radio après ça. Seulement, elle vous a parlé de sa dernière mission avec notre équipe ?  
-Vaguement, Maude ne parle quasiment jamais de ses missions sauf quand on part tous ensembles comme une équipe. De base, elle fait équipe avec les Shadow Gear, Reby, Jett et Droy, répondit Erza. Mais je comprends mieux son comportement ronchon et grincheux, ces derniers temps.

Ichiya reprit la conversation avec la plus précoce de l’équipe, Erza, sa préférée.

-Équipe avec les Shadow Gear ? Intéressant, mais revenons à nos moutons, les enfants. Ce qui m’inquiète c’est sa santé, en ce moment. Je l’aide avec mes parfums à se sentir mieux.  
-Sa santé, commença Reby soucieuse, elle est malade ? Demanda Grey.  
-Désolé, je n’ai pas le droit de le dire, c’est à elle de le faire. Revenons, sur l’histoire de Ren & de Maude, si vous voulez bien, d’accord ? Reprit, le plus petit de la bande.  
-Oui, nous vous écoutons. Firent l’ensemble de l’équipe.

Evae prit la parole de nouveau.

-Je vais vous expliquer, il y a quelques semaines, Ren et Maude ont eu une mission ensemble en commun sur la mode et l’art. Ils avaient gagnés 50,000 joyaux pour faire des photos du magazine lovers et compagnie. Puis, les sentiments ont pris le dessus selon Ren. Enfin, ça avait bien commencé avant la mission. Maude venait souvent nous voir en dehors de vos missions pour se changer les idées. Elle disposait principalement des soins avec les parfums de monsieur Ichiya. Puis, elle n’est plus venue au Blue Pégasus depuis dix semaines. On était tous inquiets pour elle. Moi, je veux juste l’aider ! »

Soudain, un boum se fit entendre à quelques pas d’eux.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Firent tous en même temps.  
-Des ennemis sans doute, commença Erza….  
-Ne bougez pas, fit une voix inconnue, derrière eux.

Plus loin, Maude continuait sa route avec Lily. Ils cherchaient Gajeel qui s’était évaporé pendant la conversation au sujet d’Edolas et des maux de tête de la fée électrique. Lily était en colère que son coéquipier sois partit comme un voleur pendant la conversation. Il ne supportait pas ça. Seulement, ils tombèrent sur Ren et Hibiki, les membres de Blue Pégasus. Maude fut surprise et rougit en même temps à cause de son mal à l’aise avec eux.


	5. Chapitre 4 « Plus loin, plus je meurs »

Dans la foret, loin de Magnolia. Le soleil y régnait depuis l’aube dans cette forêt dense et vaste. Lily et Maude partirent à la recherche de Gajeel qui avait pris la fuite durant la conversation du duo. On entendait juste le chant des oiseaux, la vague des chutes d’eau, le bruit des feuilles qui tombaient sur la verdure, paisiblement. En un coup d’instant, la fée aux cheveux rose sentait un mauvais présentiment et elle mettait sa main droite sur l’ancien fouet de Lucy. Lily était en position de garde aussi, méfiant. Lorsqu’ils étaient proches des arbres, ils percutaient les membres de Blue Pégasus sans faire express. Maude se cognait la tête contre Ren et Hibiki recevait la branche d’arbre dans la figure. Il gémissait de douloureux. Son visage vint au rouge.

« Ren, Hibiki ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? Ne t’inquiète pas, Lily, ce sont des amis.  
-On était partit a ta recherche, il y a du grabuge avec tes compagnons envers l’ennemi.  
-Hein, cinq minutes encore, il n’y avait personnes..S’empressa de répondre Lily.  
-Je vais faire des analyses pour en savoir plus sur l’ennemi. Tu es toujours aussi belle comme un ange, ma chère Maude, fée de Fairy tail. Dit Hibiki en faisant un clin d’œil.

-Merci, pour ton compliment qui me va droit au cœur Hibiki, toujours égal a toi-même.  
-Notre rencontre se joue sur la page du destin, fit Ren, ravi de te revoir, pucinette.  
-Arrete de me surnommer comme ça, crétin ! dit-elle, j’y pense, je ne vous ai pas écris depuis dix semaines, les garçons, je suis vraiment, je traversais une mauvaise passe. Je ne mérite vraiment pas votre aide. « je regrette, mon cœur ne bats que pour lui Ren…Nous deux, c’est impossible. »

-On est au courant, Erza nous l’a dit. Je voulais t’en parlé, mais ce n’est vraiment le bon moment. Fit, Ren. « je t’ai vu pleurer durant cette mission, je t’ai vu vider de toutes tes larmes pour ce machiste. »  
-Ren….marmonna-t-elle, tout ça s’est passé si vite que…. « je ne veux pas le blesser avec mes mots. »  
-Je veux te parler en privé. Dit-il en prenant la main gauche de Maude, doucement. »

Le duo laissa Hibiki dans ses recherches et Lily le regarda de haut à cause de sa petite taille. Les membres de Pégasus eurent tous un faible pour la fée aux cheveux rose, mais elle ne fut pas de cet avis. Il n’y eut que Luxus pour son cœur. Le cœur de Maude battit à cent à l’heure et se rappela la mission. Ce qui la fit rougir.

« Quoi, pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? 

Bam-bam-bam…

Bam bam bam…

-Pour rien, ne t’inquiète pas. Je repensais juste a notre mission.  
-Moi aussi, au sujet de ce qu’il s’était passé là-haut….je…commença Ren.

-Désolée, si j’étais distante avec toi, j’étais malade ces derniers temps et mes soucis avec Luxus se sont empirés avec le temps. Je ne lui ai toujours pas avoué mes sentiments, dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.  
-Tu n’as pas toujours dit tes sentiments ? Moi, je serai près pour toi, mais tu es toujours amoureux de lui, pas vrai ? Dit-il en le lisant dans son regard. Si, tu veux je peux le rendre jaloux ? 

-Ne commence pas, s’il te plait. Tu te souviens ce soir-là, quand j’ai craqué ?  
-Comment l’oublier ce parfum de tristesse venant de toi ? J’ai ce souvenir en permanence.  
-Désolée pour ce mauvais souvenir de moi, Ren. Je ne voulais pas…Je…  
-On va faire un marcher. M’embrasseras-tu une dernière fois ? Et, on va rendre jaloux Luxus ? On se fait passer pour un couple normal ? D’ailleurs, tu me sembles pas être au courant….Dit-il, surpris en la fixant dans les yeux. « Quel idiot, elle ne dira jamais oui… »  
-Hum ? Au courant de quoi ? Ren ? Dit-elle, en s’approchant de lui, le regard expressif.  
-Aie, ça craint ! fit Ren en posant la main derrière la tête, je te le dirai plus tard.  
-Attention, les amis, l’ennemi arrive à notre porter, signala Hibiki, soyez sur vos gardes !

Ne quittant pas le regard de Ren, Maude fronça les sourcils et tenta d’en savoir plus. Elle le secoua dans tous les sens avec acharnement mais il ne dit rien du tout. Le silence laissa perplexe la jeune femme de l’éclaire. Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre plus loin et Ren retira les mains chaudes de sa camarade, rapidement de sa chemise bleue. Son regard se déposa instinctivement sur les buissons. 

Un homme se jeta sur eux assoiffé.

Et, plus tard, dans la guilde, tous les hommes de Fairy Tail firent aux rouges sur le visage ainsi que les femmes. Le magazine fut enfin révélé dans tout le royaume de Fiore. La revue fut enfin sortie depuis l’aube pour les guildes du royaume. Roméo n’avait même pas le droit de regarder ses pages magnifiques car il était bien trop jeune. Mais Macao fut sur le choque ainsi que tous les autres y compris Wakaba qui laissa tomber sa pipe au sol, interloqué. 

« Je n’y crois pas ! » firent les voix, elle est vraiment trop mignonne et sexy.  
-J’en connais un qui va péter un câble en rentrant de sa mission, fit Macao.  
-Tu parles de Luxus ? Je doute qu’il va réagir, il est froid avec elle, en ce moment.  
-Mouais, en revanche, elle va bien avec les membres de Pégasus. On dirait tous des anges sur cette photo. Elle risque d’être surprise, se moqua Wakaba en riant, j’imagine sa tête.

-Mmmff…fit Mirajane, l’air soucieuse et Elfman la remarqua son air inquiet.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas grande sœur ? Tu es jalouse de ce magazine ? 

-Non, juste Maude a bien grandi et qu’elle mérite aussi d’avoir du succès. Elle a atteint la deuxième place dans ce magazine, moi je suis toujours première et Erza, troisième. Ça m’est égale, mais ce qui m’inquiète, c’est sa réaction en voyant les photos. En tous cas, le trio Hibiki, Maude et Ren est juste magnifique, on croit lire des émotions sur cette photo du milieu…fit, Mira, soucieuse et souriante.  
-Il parait qu’il été en compétition avec une autre guilde…. »

Elfman comprit que sa sœur était en faite juste inquiète pour la popularité de Maude. Il songea, il fut pensif et ignora les pages même si son cœur lui disait le contraire. Son regard se posé sur le maitre qui courut partout comme un enfant gâté dans la guilde. Ils avaient hâte de voir la réaction de la fée même si, ils appréhendaient la réaction d’un certain mage de la foudre. Ils devinaient blancs. Roméo ne comprenait pas le malaise au sein de la guilde. 

Cependant, il ne put s’empêché de se faire de soucis pour Maude et tous les autres. Ça faisait des heures qu’ils étaient partis séparément de la guilde. Il s’ennuyait ferme sans la présence de la belle Maude et d’Ever a ses côtés. 

Il soupira d’ennuie. 

Ensuite, dans l’autre coté de la forêt de Fiore, la bataille se faisait rage dans les quatre coins de ce maudit bosquet vaste. Tout le monde était presque a terre au sein de l’équipe de la lumière contre les ténèbres purent. Hibiki se trouva également au sol avec Panther Lily qui ne pouvait plus bouger d’un millimètre. Le leader de l’équipe des Pégasus ordonna a Ren d’emmener Maude très loin de cet homme qui souriait sadiquement au coin des lèvres. 

Il s’excéda mais Maude ne voulait pas abandonner Lily dans cet état-là. Elle le prit dans les bras et ils quittèrent cet endroit en prenant leurs jambes à son cou. Ren tira l’avant-bras de la fée aux cheveux rose mais ils recevaient une attaque de dos. Ils hurlaient. Ils criaient de douleur. Ren se trouvait dans un sale état et la fée aussi. Maude a su protéger Lily du glissement et il ronchonna comme a son habitude, le chat de Gajeel, en gros. Ils s’étaient séparés à cause de la chute brutale causé par l’ennemi. 

Maude s’approcha de Ren en se frottant contre l’herbe, car elle n’avait pas la force de bouger. Le pire, était de voir Hibiki presque raide sur la verdure au loin. Cela était insupportable pour elle et pour Ren. 

Mais une voix les fit interloquer. Ils étaient pétrifiés.


	6. Chapitre 5  « Le visage de nos ennemis. »

Chapitre 5  
« Le visage de nos ennemis. »

« Bordel, c’est quoi ce délire ? pensa Maude, Hibiki, Ren…Lily, je suis désolée, c’est ma faute, si vous êtes dans cet état-là. Je n’ai jamais vu mettre quelqu’un a terre Ren aussi rapidement. Bordel, je n’y comprends rien du tout à cette attaque surprise. Je me demande comment va les autres, ça m’inquiète beaucoup. Puis, soudain, j’entends cette voix. Léon…Quoi, Léon est ici ? Je rêve… »

« Bah, alors, je te croyais plus maline que Juvia ? Maude ?  
-Léon, balbutia-t-elle, bordel qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-On se baladait dans le coin, quand on a vu vos traces en haut de la colline.  
-ça, alors…Va aider Grey , plutôt que moi, on se connait vraiment peu.  
-Pas question, j’en ai marre qu’on me sauve tout le temps la vie !  
-Tu as vu ton état ? Ce type t’a mis au tapis cinq secondes !

Maude blêmit. 

-Maude, tu m’étouffes avec ta poitrine, se plaignit Lily coincé.  
-Oh, pardon Lily, je t’avais oublié, désolée ! Se rappela-t-elle, gênée.  
-Je respire enfin, ta cheville, tu crois que ça ira pour le combat ?

-Oui, ça ira ne t’en fait pas, ce qui me soucis c’est l’état de Ren. Veilles sur lui, ok ?  
-Pas de problème, et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? Questionna-t-il en se mettant debout.  
-Moi, je vais régler mes comptes avec ces loubards. Léon, j’imagine que tu es venu avec ton équipe, n’est-ce pas ? Se questionna-t-elle, en voyant l’esquisse du concerné.

Le sourire de Léon fut combattif et expressif. 

-Voyez vous ça, les choses deviennent intéressantes mais vous nous gênez ! fit, la voix.

Léon aida Maude à se lever et ils se mirent en positions de combat.

-Putain, tu es qui toi ? Cracha la rose, en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je suis vexé, je voulais entendre ta voix une dernière fois, dit-il, avec amusement.  
-Je suis vexé, répéta Léon, tu le connais ? S’empressa-t-il, de répondre.  
-Maintenant que je le vois mieux, non, il ne me dit vraiment rien. Mentit-elle, en cachant son double-jeu. « s’il est ici, les autres ne sont pas loin, le cauchemar… » Tssss….

Le concerné tomba sur son serpent, interloqué.

-Part, Léon, j’ai un compte a régler avec ce type. « je compte me le faire. »  
-Bien, de toute façon, nos magies ne sont pas efficaces ensembles.  
-Fait moi, signe quand tu retrouves les autres, ok ? Avec ta magie de glace ?  
-Pas de problème, sois vivante, ok ? »

Léon courut dans l’autre sens et prêta sa magie de glace à la fée électrique. La bataille se faisait rage. Visiblement, Maude était toujours très direct avec les hommes et l’individu fut très froissé de l’avoir ignorer de son champ de vision. Cependant, elle avait une peur bleue des serpents de base mais ne montra pas sa peur au contraire. L’animal git dans sa direction et la frappa de toutes ses forces. Elle tomba dans tous les sens en criant. Seulement, elle pouvait voler grâce a sa magie de l’éclair ce qui étonna son adversaire. Il put lire en elle. 

Il savait ses désirs, ses passions, ses pensées intimes.

« Tu es vraiment sérieuse, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Tu es vexante.  
-Pourquoi je te reconnaitrais ? On se voit pour la 1ère fois, je te signale.  
-Ta voix est toujours la plus belle pour moi, Maude en fait, je devrais dire, Rosaline.  
-Hein, ça fait longtemps que je n’utilise plus ce nom-là, imbécile. C’est M-A-U-D-E !  
-J’entends tes pensées les plus intimes, Rosaline…Tu me reconnais ne te vole pas la face !

Elle rougit de colère et se battit de toute sa force dans les airs. Il agrippa le cou de cette dernière qui geignit de douleur. Ce cri le fit frémir de plaisir mais Cobra hissa les sourcils en entendant les pensées de la belle jeune fée qui se trouva tétanisée devant lui. 

\- Ma pauvre, ton calvaire commence seulement.

Voilà, comment Maude comment tomba dans les griffes de Cobra, le dragon venimeux des Oracions Seis. En combattant faiblement et elle pouvait sentit le souffle chaud de l’homme près de son cou. Son odeur lui rappela son enfance horrifiée. Bien sûr, il fallait qu’elle tombe sur lui, sur l’invisible Cobra qui n’avait aucune faiblesse, seulement envers les femmes. 

C’était l’un de ses pêchés. 

Le bel inconnu sentit naturellement l’odeur fruité de la peau de sa victime sui sua de plus en plus. La peur la dominait davantage car Ren ne bougeait plus ainsi que les deux autres. Le cœur. Cobra n’entendit que ça, les battements de son cœur qui s’accéléra encore et encore. 

Ce bruit l’énerva.

-Arrête de t’affoler. Tu es vraiment pénible ! Ta voix est si douce, que j’en ai des frissons.  
-Je n’y peux rien, tu me fais mal ! Je te signale. Aieeeeee, ça ne va pas la tête. Abruti !  
-Abruti ? Tu es gonflé de me dire ça. Or que tu as fait ta belle vie auprès d’une guilde officielle !  
-Ma vie, ça me regarde. Ça ne te regarde en rien Cobra. Oui, je me souviens de ton nom, tu es content on dirait vu ton sourire sadique sur le coin des lèvres. Mes amis me sauveront !

Il rit.

-Tes amis se font massacrés par les miens, on dirait. Vu d’en haut, les choses sont a mon avantage, on dirait. Je peux enfin m’amuser avec toi, ma petite fée des éclairs. Cobelios est content de te revoir, on dirait depuis tout ce temps. Pas vrai ? 

-Cobelios…Répondit son serpent en la fixant in expressivement dans les yeux.

Les joues gonflées de rose, Maude regarda fixement Cobra dans les yeux, fermement. Il fut surpris de son regard et elle lui lança une attaque surprise. Elle vola la tête en arrière jusqu’à qu’une ombre l’attrapa. C’était Happy, le chat de Natsu qui l’a sauvé dans une mort certaine. Elle se laissa guider par le vent et lui dit.

-Merci, Happy. Sans toi, je serai dans un sale état.  
-Ayeeeee, de rien. Nous sommes des amis, c’est normal !  
-Merci, tu es adorable. Tu te souviens de lui ?  
-Cobra, ouais on l’avait combattu une fois avec Natsu, méfie-toi de lui.  
-Merci, du conseil. Tu peux me déposer, s’il te plait, ça ira.  
-Votre discussion est a mourir d’ennuie ! Se plaignit Cobra, en se dirigeant vers eux.

Maude évita l’attaque a terre et Happy laissa de nouveau seule la fée dans une situation périlleuse mais il fut touché par une attaque surprise d’un des membres d’Oracions Seis. Dans l’ombre. Il gémit de douleur et ses oreilles se plièrent de honte. Happy tomba dans les pommes. 

Et puis, les pensées de Maude envahissaient dans les oreilles fines de Cobra, le dragon. Sa boucle d’oreille bougea aussi. En or. La tentation fut trop grande pour lui, car sa colère monta d’un cran avec elle, il ne lui pardonna pas de les avoir abandonnées dans le passer. Mais, elle n’avait eu aucun souvenir d’eux et de leur passé au commun. Son passé avait commencé avec les Saber Tooth puis Fairy Tail.

L’atmosphère avait changé d’un coup.

Il eut un silence de mort.  
« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, se plaignit-t-elle a moitié nu à cause des éraflures durant le combat, c’est quoi, ton problème ? Cobra ? Termina-t-elle, dans un souffle presque hilare.

Finement, il sourit et s’approcha dangereusement d’elle. D’un pas lourd et léger à la fois. Sa main gauche se trouva dans sa poche de sa veste blanche, souriant narquois. Il sut parfaitement qu’elle s’était laisser convaincre par elle-même pour sauver la vie de ses camarades. Céder, fut la seule raison pour lui. Céder, fut la seule solution. 

De nouveau les yeux rivés sur elle, Cobra lui dit un avertissement.

-Tu penses vraiment que ton plan de séduction va marcher sur moi ?  
-Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, tu deviens pénible mon cher !  
-Tssss, tu n’as pas changé en sept ans ! Toujours râleuse et débordante d’énergie !  
-La ferme, pauvre minable ! Je n’ai pas peur de toi, loin de là. J’ai des amis haut placés maintenant.  
-Tu crois ça ? Rahal et ce soi-disant Mest, ne sont pas des véritables amis pour toi. Ils se serrent de toi.  
-La ferme, tu ne connais rien à ma vie ! dit-elle, en sortant son électricité de tout son corps.  
-Vraiment, pourtant tu as envie de m’embrasser, je me trompe ? Dit-il, en lisant dans ses pensées.  
-Idiot, dit-elle en lançant son attaque mais Erik l’évita de justesse grâce à son don.  
-Ce combat et perdu d’avance, crois-moi. 

Le combat entre les anciens amis se font rages près des chutes d’eau. Maude tomba dans l’eau, la première et Erik apprécia la vue, spécialement. Il sourit à Cobelios, d’un air satisfait. Il rigola.

De l’autre coté à Crocus, Rahal discuta avec Mest au sujet de la petite Maude et de ses amis de Blue Pégasus. Mets enfin Dranbalt, son véritable nom. Dranbalt eut le visage qui rougit car Rahal lui montra les pages du magazine « Sorcerer Magazine ». Dranbalt rougit et détourna ses yeux du Sorcerer et grogna envers Rahal qui s’amusait un peu. Pour une fois. 

Il adora s’amuser un peu avec lui et referma la revue. 

« Arrête d’être aussi gêner a ce point, Dranbalt.  
-C’est ta faute aussi, voir Maude en cette tenue me fait rougir !  
-C’était ton amie, autrefois, je me trompe ? Reprit Rahal, tu m’as l’air soucieux.  
-Rien, juste que je sens un mauvais présentiment envers Maude, c’est tout.  
-Hum, tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de t’inquiéter pour les autres. Elle est grande !

-Oui, je ne m’inquiète pas assez mais vu qu’elle est souvent Erza je me dis qu’elle frôle souvent la mort.  
-Maude a choisi une bonne guilde, c’est l’essentiel. D’ailleurs, dans son rôle de mannequin ça lui va bien.  
-Arrête de te fantasmer sur elle, Rahal. De plus, tu oublies cette rumeur sur elle et Luxus. Ils seraient un couple en secret, d’après mes sources. Raconta Dranbalt, alors je ne veux pas m’attirer des ennuis.

-Tu es certain que ta source est fiable ? Moi, j’ai une autre version, elle serait en couple avec l’un des membres de Blue Pégasus depuis dix semaines environ. Ça date, et cela corresponde aux photos.  
-Mff, ça m’égale de toute façon. Je m’en fiche d’elle, je préfère l’éviter et de l’ignorer. » 

Ils se chamaillèrent au sujet des couples et des rumeurs. 

De retour dans le conflit entre le bien et le mal, Maude était toujours dans l’eau. Elle frémit d’énervement en elle. Son corps fut mouillé par la faute d’Erik et de son serpent. On pouvait voir ses jolies formes sans problème et cela fut un beau spectacle pour les yeux de Cobra. Les cheveux roses dispersées dans tous les sens, Maude se sentit horrible comme ça. Du sang coula sur ses bras et eut très mal. Cobra n’avait pas été de main morte avec elle avec ses coups et ses balayettes de jambe gauche et droit. Soudain, elle avait eu mal au cœur. 

Elle se mit à vomir ce qui la dégouta encore plus. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ? Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.  
-Rien du tout, je t’ai juste griffé avec mes ongles de dragon, c’est tout.  
-Enfoi…ré….je ne sens plus rien ! je…Dit-elle, en tombant lourdement dans l’eau, paralysée. »

Son regard se posa vers le ciel, neutre. Elle vit que le visage de Cobra au-dessus du sien.

« Tu as perdu, c’est dommage, je m’amuser seulement un peu moi.  
-…..mh…. « putain, ça fait mal ! Tu n’as pas combattu loyalement ! » pensa-t-elle en le fixant.  
-Si, tu as seulement été discrète par tes propres pensées et ça t’a détabilisée.  
-« Idiot, laisse-moi ici ne m’emmène pas…..Je préfère mourir ici, si tu veux bien. »  
-Oh non, tu n’as pas les cartes de choisir. Dit-il, en la soulevant, putain, tu es lourde !  
-« Je ne suis pas lourde, je suis mince, je te le rappelle ! Lâche-moi ! Ou je hurle !»  
-Tu ne peux pas hurler dans ton état, je suis le seule a entendre tes pensées ! Tiens, Midnight.  
-Mon père t’envoie te chercher Cobra, je vois tu as la fille, moi j’ai le matou. Rosaline a changé et pas qu’un peu. Tu as ta main posée sur ses fesses. Lui, signala Midnight en fronçant les cils.

Cobra se mit a rougir et changea sa main de place et le mis vers les cuisses. 

Le fils de Brain contempla le beau corps de Maude sur le bras de son ami Cobra. Ils s’éraflèrent. Midnight ordonna a Cobra de rentré au repère car ce dernier n’avait pas finis de s’éclater avec toutes les fées qui s’y trouvaient dans ce lieu. Il entendit les cris, les hurlements et cela fit frémir Midnight de plaisir machiavélique. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage pâle.


End file.
